Harry Potter and the waiting guest
by BICKERS
Summary: This is the story of the 7th school year of harry potter, after the deathly hallows harry and his friends are reunited at an extra 3 year of college/university to help get a better job! This however recreates another mystery, but this time Voldemort cannot be in it! OR CAN HE?
1. The Ordinary twists and turns

On the particular date in question, Harry Potter was greeted at the train station by as usual Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger, they all entered the train on platform 9 and ¾ and sat in their usual place, Hermione with here own sofa and Harry and Ron opposite her on the other side, harry by the window looking out across the landscapes, Ron preparing his small bit of money to by sweets from the trolley when it comes and Hermione scanning books of spells and of history! This was the way it was and had been on all journeys on the train to Hogwarts, this year being their first year of college at Hogwarts (a new thing set up by their brand new head teacher) didn't seem to mean much of a change, even if they would change into different robes, even if they would be in different classes, life was the same.

It was when about 2/3 of the way through the journey that as usual the lady on the trolley came around and they buy their sweets and change into their robes, this actually caused the first bit of conversation to start.

'It doesn't fit me' said Ron

'Your robes never do fit you' said Harry

'Yes but this is different' said Ron 'they're new, all my clothes are new, nobodies ever extended their learning in our family, they usually shorten it somehow or another! So I've spent a but load of money and practically emptied this' he pulls out his gringotts key and shrugs 'and now its all a size to big or too small'

'You should have had it fitted properly' said Hermione

'I did, Wesley size 17 it's what everyone in my family has when they start work' said Ron practically waiting for disapproval the minute he said it.

'That's not exactly a reliable source to go and measure your self in, what the exchange from Wesley measure to inches anyway?'

'I don't have a clue, still it feels as it I need longer legs and shorter arms!' said Ron Wesley 'I don't know.'

Then as usual the conversation stopped and any sign of change had disappeared, it seemed as if life would go on as normal, like year 6.5 had just started. And like it had done for 6 or so years the train would arrive at Hogwarts they would get whatever means of transport down to the school gates and waltz into the ceremony, late probably or if not panting at great speed, but the one thing that always keep the train journeys interesting to level which didn't quite bore you to your boots, maybe just your ankles and the mystery guest! Every year a student, or teacher, or monster, or just a random guy would stumble – on a mission or purely by chance – into their seating area. It all started in year 7, when Hermione Granger herself came into the newly created Potter-Wesley carriage in search of a green toad, and then as her character began to show she exclaimed 'you should be putting on your robes now' this happened at the same time that all three of them now do.

It seemed at this moment in time they were all thinking of that day, Hermione actually picking her head out of a book thinking how low she must have gone and then thinking how high she is now, the three of them famous for the rebirth of the Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Then we have Ron, thinking how different he is now, and how if he had maybe not had that dirt on his nose, or eaten all those sweets he may never have bonded with the girl how mad him pass his OWLS! Then Harry, deeply wondering about her, the now beautiful girl that she is and in deep thought about how if he hadn't have had those broken glasses he may never have met what is now all he can think about!

Now back to the mystery visitor, which as they all know comes when they least expect, but always come, weather he gets on with them or meets them off the train and just any where in between he always arrives...


	2. A School for the cope-able

It wasn't until later that their mystery guest showed up, and all of them on their toes waited until the later people had left the station to walk up the lane to their new mode of transport. The thought in their heads was that the ordinary was broken, and the guest would not be appearing, but they didn't know that it was just around the corner. They walked out of the train station and reached what looked to be a mugles bus stop, it however wasn't. It still have a buss stop sign and was next to a dotted road, however this was only for the simple eyes of mugles, it was to keep Hogwarts even more secret that previously stated and was actually for the dragon ridden cart, that they could see in the air but missed. They then joining another year used the boats to sail down with hagrid and then when reaching the school they escaped back to their classmates.

'Whoa' the voice came out of all their voices as they walked into the grand hall, it like the old hall had a starry roof and 4 large flags coming down from each corner of the room. However the houses had changed, you have the Wesley house, the Potter house, the Granger house and the Longbottom house. When walking into the hall you have the new head teacher, which all of them recognised but couldn't quick put their finger on and then next to him where four seats, two either side. On each one were the names, Potter, Wesley, Granger, and Longbottom, they walked up to their seats and sat.

Next to them were all the other teachers of all the other lessons, they were Fred and George (the Wesley twins), Draco Malfoy and his farther, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. All te4aching now, which the four boys coming for three years of college, now imagine were tricked into a lifetime in the teaching profession. The head teacher now stood up and began to speak; this caused some chatter behind his back.

'Ron look' Harry whispered as he read the back of the head teacher now known as … 'its Snape, look it says here _Professor Severus Snape – head teacher and carer of magical creatures_!'

'What?' Ron said turning his teach to read the chair

'Ssssh, the head teachers making a speech' Said Hermione

'Yes, head teacher Severus Snape' Said Harry and Ron

'What?' Said Neville and Hermione 'Can't be'

'Yep, look' Said harry pointing towards the chair '_Professor Severus Snape – head teacher and care of magical creatures_!'

'But … but … What' Hermione shocked as ever couldn't get out her words 'He can't be'

'Look if you'll kindly be quiet I would like to get on with my speech please' Snape turned around as he spoke and then tapped his spoon again his glass.

Snape's speech went on for days and as his dull voice practically set everyone to sleep, he finished earlier than planned and through his other infinite number of prompt cards away as he sat down and pulled out a wand. The sound and smell of the food magically arriving woke up the group of 900 children and then the corners of their mouths rising inches closer to their ears they began to eat.


	3. The fire's not burning, turn up the gas!

After the grand feast had finished, and everyone had stopped chatting, the head teacher decided that as their had been much talk about his he would need to explain … ' I regret to inform you that this year we are now having any new-comers due not to cuts or to any other money based policy. But it is because most people assuming that the English school for wizards was closed, and most schools therefore, opening their catchment area many people who would have come here have gone to other school in Ireland, Belgium, and the USA. So unfortunately we will have less students for the next 7 years when our empty gap of students will have left anyway' Snape then sat down.

Everyone now paused, unsure of what to do, Professor Snape they gestured to Harry who looking confused waited for a minute and then stood up and improvised 'can everyone now please … go to … your … common rooms please, yes that'll do. Can everybody go to your common rooms please, you will have your timetables on your beds, and your stuff will have been taken up for you. The prefects will show you the way, thank you!' He sat down all flustered and very red in the face, Everybody in the hall left in a hurry and all that was left were some dirty plates, the teachers and an awkward hang of confusion running back an forth, up and down. Nobody spoke for a few minutes until …

'What about hagrid?' Ron exclaimed as he remembered Hagrid's last words to them _I will not leave this house until I die' _All three of they (excluding Neville) jumped up and ran as quick as they could towards the exit and turning a corner they left the school building and ran all the way to the edge of the forest, where they found Hagrid's old house, and inside in, a family of four!

After about 5 minutes of watching the four of them closely (with out any eye contact, they discovered that Hagrid had married head teacher Madame Olympe Maxime, had been together for a year now and have two twin babies. So after all that has happened, at least the hagrid family are okay. Regrettably though the three of them couldn't stay, they were going to need to get into the school very soon or else the doors would close, and even though they are teachers its good to make the right impression on your first day.

So they wandered up to the doors of the school, and then up the stairs to their new personnel common room. With is where they found, Neville and the Wesley twins talking about Quidditch. It was typical that a tactics conversation would happen on Fridays and Sundays (the days after and before matches). However this was a Tuesday, but it was day one of the season so they needed to get together a team for the adults game on the next Saturday and they were the Quidditch teachers.

'Right, so I'll be the Goal keeper, Fred'll be the Seeker and you'll be beater' George said

'And the beaters the thing that catches that gold ball' Said Neville

'No it's the -' Fred began to speak but was interrupted by …

'No the beater uses the bats to keep to bulgers way from the seeker' Said Harry

'And that's me, and then -' Fred re-began and was again interrupted by …

'No I think ill be the seeker, you can join Neville and be the beater, or be a chaser' Said Harry and again before anyone can speak 'I've given you too choices just because I'm nice! NOW LEAVE OUR COMMON ROOM'

'Okay, ill go and change the team list, ooh what's Ron going to be?' George said

'I'll be the goalie' said Ron

'But –'

'No buts, and I think I said OUT! … NOW!' Harry was very annoyed, and every Fred and George left his anger levels reached so high he ran downstairs to the headmaster's office, (SNAPE) before Hermione and Ron could even sit down.

After about a half an hour have gone by harry stormed into the room and said 1 thing 'Voldermort is still here!'


End file.
